Out alone with two carnivores
by WrongLady
Summary: What would happen if Reborn sends Tsuna with his most dangerous guardians Mukuro and Hibari out to the forest? Senseles / 182769 / "Smut" / Lemon /


_Huh... so this 'one shot' is quite long and senseless. What to do with the horniness? xD _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! and their characters._

* * *

**How to make your guardians obey**

Heavy gasps. A groaning was heard and the sound of flesh rubbing against each other made his head dizzy. He felt hot and he couldn't breathe. The touches burnt and he had the feeling that his whole body was on fire.

"Aah~" Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't hold his moan and his eyes was glassy and tearing; his cheeks were colored in a delicious red, his lips were slightly wet and a bit swallowed.

"Ng…" He tried to stay quiet and not to moan but as he felt something wet on his top of his manhood and the finger on his nipples he couldn't take it.

"St-Stop! Hi- Hibari-san… Mukuro!"

How did he end up with these two boys?!

...

**_Three days ago_**

"Haaah…"

Tsuna put his head on the desk and sighed deeply. He was tired and had muscle ache. The training with Reborn was hard as always. Hard and tiring. He didn't even miss the training although he had school the next day.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera walked towards him and looked down to his boss. Tsuna smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah… I'm just a bit tired… that's all." Gokudera looked a bit worried because he knew about the training Reborn did with Tsuna. Well, he was kind of glad that he didn't have to train with Reborn…

"Oi! Did we have homework to do in math?" Yamamoto joined and grinned. "Tch, of course. Bet you didn't do it!" Gokudera snorted. The baseball fan laughed cheerfully. "yeah, exactly. I forgot!"

The 'boss' of the two smiled at the friends who were arguing. That was normal for them and they didn't take the little fights serious. Especially Yamamoto.

After the fights in the future everything calmed down and they lived peacefully – well, kind of peacefully. Tsunayoshi was still forced to train to become the next Vongola boss. So Gokudera and Yamamoto are also training to protect their boss.

It didn't take long as the teacher appeared at the door. The students moaned and went back to their places. So an hour math. Tsuna will die. He also forgot his homework…

…

Finally! School ends and Tsuna was happy to go home. He waited for Gokudera and Yamamoto to walk home with them. They chattered on their way as they arrived at the school entrance. Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari Kyouya.

With a little nod he passed him. He was still afraid of Hibari but he accepted him as his guardian. He knew that he would help them… in special cases.

"Well, I'd like to enter with you to be with you, Juudaime, but I have to do shopping…" Gokudera murmured and Tsuna could see that he didn't enjoy shopping. Tsuna smiled. "Okay, no problem." He wanted to be alone anyway. And he knew Yamamoto good enough that he would join Gokudera.

"I'll join you, Hayato!" Yamamoto said smiling. Gokudera shrugged. "Oi, don't call me so casually! I – I didn't allow you to call out my first name!" his cheeks turned a bit red. "Hm? But yesterday you-" "Shut up, baseball freak! C'mon!" Gokudera said good bye to Tsuna and left with Yamamoto.

Tsuna sighed and entered his house. "Ka-san! I'm home!" he called but found himself alone in his house. Maybe his mother was shopping. So he went upstairs. He yawned and opened his door. "Reborn, are you there-" He stopped in the door frame and widened his eyes.

"What-"

"Kufufufu, good evening, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Rokudo Mukuro sat on the cleaned up floor and leaned against his bed. He looked amused to see Tsunayoshi so surprised.

"Hiiieee! Wh-what are you doing here?!" the small student asked in confusion. He looked around. "Where's Reborn?" "Oya, oya, how impolite for not greeting me. Didn't I wish you a good evening?" Mukuro got up and approached Tsuna. He was taller than Tsuna so he looked down on him.

Tsuna stepped back. "Uh…good evening", he murmured. He looked around. "Uh…w-would you like to drink something?" As he could see Reborn didn't offer him some drinks. "Kufufufu… no, I don't."

The illusionist turned around and sat down on the bed. He looked around with an amusing snort. "It's a small room for you. Exactly right for a small rabbit like you~" Mukuro chuckled. Tsuna blinked and scratched his neck. He was out of his element. "Uh… yeah…"

Tsuna decided to sit at the small table on the floor in front of Mukuro and stared at the table. He didn't know what to say but he felt Mukuro's gaze on him. He felt a bit uneasy being stared like this. "S-So what are you doing here?" Tsuna finally asked and looked at the illusionist.

"Hm… I was invited. By your tutor", Mukuro asked and grinned. "Ah… I knew it. Reborn", Tsuna murmured. What does his tutor planning again?

Suddenly the window broke. Tsuna shrugged and heard a loud bang and then a something covering his body while he closed his eyes.

He waited a moment as he noticed that someone was wrapping his arms around him and as he opened his eyes he saw Mukuro hugging him.

"Oya, oya. There's a door, you know, Hibari Kyouya?" Mukuro chuckled. Huh? What?

Tsuna looked over Mukuro's shoulder and opened his mouth but couldn't say a word. Hibari entered from his window and stood in front of them. He glared at Mukuro; if looks could kill Mukuro would be dead long ago!

"Herbivore." Hibari's eyes wandered to Tsuna. "Hiiieee!" "What is this pineapple herbivore doing here?"

"Th-That's not my fault!" Tsuna said and realized that Mukuro was still holding him in his arms. "Uh, Mukuro? Could you please….?"

"Kufufufu, I could but what if I don't want?" Mukuro smiled at him. Tsuna frowned and didn't understand as he saw a movement.

Tsuna jumped away just like Mukuro as Hibari attacked them with his tonfas. "Herbivores, I'll bite you to death", Hibari growled. "Hiiieee! No, stop! Don't fight in my room!" Tsuna screamed.

Mukuro dodged a hit with his trident which appeared in his hands. "Oya, oya, just as violent as usual", he chuckled. Hibari narrowed his eyes. His murderous aura spread around the room and Tsuna was afraid that they will destroy his room. "Hibari-san! Mukuro! Please stop!"

But as usual, they didn't listen to him. They began to fight, destroying the little table, a bit of the wall. "Hiiieee, stop!"

_BANG!_

A shot from a pistol was heard. Hibari and Mukuro stopped as they saw it was Reborn. He hide his eyes under the fedora and smoke came out of the muzzle.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna called in relief but it disappeared as Reborn pointed his gun at him. "Dame-Tsuna! This proofs that you're aren't able to control your guardians!" He looked at Tsuna sharply. "You can't stop them fighting in your room..."

Tsuna felt something bad is coming up to him.

"So… to discipline your guardians… I'll send you three to the mountains!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He hated it. He hated it. He hated HIM!

Why must he walk between his most dangerous guardians through the forest? He didn't understand! He couldn't do something against the insubordination of Mukuro and Hibari! They were too pride and stubborn to listen to him!

"Oya, oya, that's a big forest", Mukuro said. "I didn't know that Namimori has a forest this big." "Stop wondering, pineapple herbivore", Hibari mumbled. He glared at him. He knew that Namimori was great!

"Tch." Hibari walked unwillingly next to Tsuna. He ignored Tsuna and now Mukuro. Well, he was involuntarily with them. He wouldn't go with him voluntary, especially with Mukuro! He hated him and he'd rather bite Mukuro to death. But Reborn hold his beloved Hibird as a hostage so he had to come along with them.

And even so Mukuro. Chrome wasn't in great danger but she was a hostage, too. So Mukuro had to obey Reborn and had to go with them.

So three unwillingly boys walking through the mountains had to survive there.

Tsuna wanted to cry. He didn't want to be alone with his most dangerous guardians. It was okay with Gokudera and Yamamoto because they won't harm him. But with Mukuro and Hibari it looked different.

The three of them were silent until Tsuna raised his voice. "Eh… maybe… we should find a place we could lay down?" he asked into the round. Hibari and Mukuro kept silent. Tsuna bit his lower lip. "Uh…it's a nice day, isn't it? W-we could see it as camping or something like that!"

But the two boys kept silent. Tsuna sighed and lowered his head. What should he do?

"There", Hibari suddenly said. Tsuna raised his head and looked at the direction where Hibari looked at. "Oya, that's a nice place." Mukuro went first through bushes followed by Hibari. Tsuna blinked and looked around before he followed them. But in the middle of the bush he got stuck at a branch.

"Hm?" He tried to go further but he couldn't save himself. That was so lame!

Hibari and Mukuro turned around and looked at him. Tsuna blushed and grinned nervously. "Uh… it's alright, I just… eh… stay here. I will probably get in the way of you two…" Hibari and Mukuro looked at each other. The blue haired chuckled and Hibari sighed annoyed. "Don't tell me you're stuck in there", he snorted and glared at the weak herbivore.

Tsuna gulped and laugh nervously. "Haha… somehow…"

Before Hibari could react Mukuro moved towards Tsuna. "I'll help you out~" he said amused and lay his hands on Tsuna's shirt. "Where did you get stuck?" he asked. He had a strange smile on his face. Tsuna was confused. "Uh… I don't know… I think on my sleeves."

His mist guardian started to touch him; his hands wandered over his shoulders along his arms as Hibari pressed his tonfa on Mukuro's neck. "Herbivore", Hibari growled. He glared at his rival and pressed the tonfa harder. "Kufufufu, what's up, Kyouya?" Mukuro chuckled and had still his hands on Tsuna's arms.

"Stop touching him."

"And if not?"

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Oya, oya, how violent, Kyouya-chan!"

In the end Tsuna had to free himself. In his shirt there was now a hole but that wasn't that bad. He looked around. It was a big glade to pitch a tent. So this should be a good place. But the problem was they hadn't got a tent so they had to make a bonfire and to sleep outside.

Tsuna sighed and put his bag on the ground and looked to the sky. "Hm… hope it will not rain…" Tsuna murmured and looked to Hibari and Mukuro. They still glared at each other but didn't fight – that was a quite good sign. Maybe he should talk to them again.

"S-so…we should make a bonfire, shouldn't we? I mean, at least looking for woods and so."

Silent.

Neither Hibari nor Mukuro said a word. Tsuna sighed and scratched his head. How should he make his guardians listen to him?

"Well… I'll look for some woods… maybe you can look for something to… eat? Or just stand there. It's also a good idea."

Tsuna sighed again and turned around. He walked through the trees and as he said he looked for woods and branches. It was easy because the forest were alive with woods and branches. He collected a few branches and held them in his arms as he heard someone behind him. Tsuna gulped and turned around but didn't see someone as he felt someone right behind him and the hands on his hips.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna shrugged and dropped the branches. He paled and shivered a bit. "Kufufufu, don't be afraid, it's just me", a well-known voice chuckled.

"M-Mukuro! D-don't scare me so much", Tsuna stuttered.

"Kufufufu, Vongola, it's not even dark yet and you're scared?"

Mukuro's grip got a bit harder and Tsuna felt a bit of Mukuro's weight on him so he could tell that Mukuro leaned against him. "Uh… Mukuro? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked. "Hm... yes." He buried his nose into Tsuna's fluffy hair and absorbed his flavor. Mukuro always liked the flavor of Tsuna. He always felt calmed. He poked with his nose behind Tsuna's right ear.

"Hiiieee… this tickles!" Tsuna raised his shoulders and turned his head to Mukuro. The older boy looked at him. The expression in his eyes was different and Tsuna couldn't say what Mukuro felt or thought.

Tsuna gulped and felt the tension between them. He didn't know what to do or say. But Mukuro demounted the decision as he wandered a bit further. He felt soft lips on his cheeks and then on his neck. Tsuna shuddered. "Mukuro… what are you doing?" he asked and tried to back away from Mukuro.

But Mukuro pulled him closer to him. "Mukuro, what- ah!" Tsuna couldn't hold it as he felt Mukuro's tongue caress his neck. What happened? What was Mukuro doing? Tsuna didn't understand but he had to run away!

"Mukuro!" He pushed him away and stumbled a few steps away from Mukuro. He held the place where Mukuro caressed him and looked in confusion at his illusionist.

The mist guardian chuckled in amusement and licked over his lips.

"Kufufufu, I'll go looking for something to eat", he said grinning and turned around to walk deeper into the forest. Tsuna stared after him and stayed there; all dressed up and with nowhere to go.

Tsuna pulled himself together and collected the branches on the ground and ran back to the glade. He was a bit confused and helpless. What was this about?

As he arrived at the glade there were already a few camping implements on the ground. So Hibari and Mukuro were working!

Tsuna put the woods and branches down and looked for Hibari. He wasn't here so maybe he was looking for something useable? The Vongola Decimo decided to wait for them. Maybe he should make the bonfire but he didn't know how to.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?"

The brunet turned around. His heart jumped a bit because Hibari scared him. "Oh… well, I try to make fire", Tsuna answered and smiled nervously. "But I'm not good at it…"

Hibari glared at him and sighed. He walked towards him and squatted down next to Tsuna. He helped him without saying a word. Tsuna smiled a bit.

"Th-thanks, Hibari-san", he said and smiled at him. Hibari blinked and looked away. "Hn." He got up. Tsuna also got up and looked around. "So… Reborn didn't tell us how long we're going to stay here, did he?" Hibari's eyebrow twitched as he thought about his Hibird being a hostage.

He glared at Tsuna and raised his Tonfas. "Actually it's all your fault that I'm here", Hibari growled. Tsuna stepped back. "Hiiieee! I- I didn't do anything!" Tsuna called.

Hibari stroke out for a hit. Tsuna was pulled back and he heard the sound of metal bounced on each other. He felt an arm around his shoulder which pressed him firmly on the body. Tsuna blinked and noticed that was Mukuro.

"Hiiieee?" Tsuna was protected by his mist guardian; to his surprise.

"Oya, oya, Kyouya. You didn't dare to hit my little rabbit, did you?" Mukuro chuckled. Hibari narrowed his eyes. "_Your_ little rabbit?", he growled. "I'll bite you to death!" "Ah! Stop! You two, please stop!" But the more he protested the more Mukuro pressed him on his body. "Sh, little rabbit… you'll make him even angrier", Mukuro said in a amused tone. Tsuna looked to Hibari who looked at Mukuro with a death glare. It quite scared him.

Hibari was about to smash his tonfa at Mukuro and Tsuna pressed his eyes shut. Suddenly he heard a moan and as he slowly opened his eyes. Tsuna widened his eyes as he saw that some kind of ivies grew out of the ground, climbed Hibari's legs and hold him back. Was that an illusion of Mukuro?

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, looking up to Mukuro. The taller man grinned and looked down to the brunet. Tsuna heard a growl and turned his head to Hibari. "What-" "I made him silent. Don't worry, my little rabbit. He's just fine." Mukuro's hand wandered from his shoulder down over his back, slowly stroking Tsuna's back. Confused Tsuna looked to his illusionist. "Mukuro?"

A chuckle escaped Mukuro's throat and he loved the confused look in the smaller one's eyes. "Quiet", he whispered and his hand pulled Tsuna's shirt up. "Enjoy it." He touched the soft skin under his fingers and felt Tsuna's shrugging.

"W-what are you doing? Stop it, it tickles!" Tsuna said, trying to push Mukuro from him. But Mukuro wouldn't allow it. His fingers ran over the skin, down to his coccyx. He plucked Tsuna's waistband and pulled it lightly downwards. "Mukuro! S-Stop, please! What are you doing?" Tsuna screamed panicking.

"Just teasing Kyouya a bit", he snickered amused. Tsuna didn't understand because he was the one getting teased! But as he looked to Hibari he saw more than a death glare in Hibari's eyes. Tsuna shivered. Why was he so angry? Oh yeah, he was bound with ivies so of course he would be angry…

Tsuna shrieked with fright as he felt Mukuro's hand wandered _under_ his waistband, touching his butt. "No, what are you- Stop it, Mukuro! This is going too far!" Tsuna said loudly. Mukuro clicked his tongue and bent down. "You're talking too much", he said and sealed Tsuna's lips with his.

Shocked Tsuna was unable to move. He heard a growl, a protesting sound but it didn't come out of his mouth but from Hibari.

The brunet couldn't move. Did Mukuro…. What was he doing? He felt Mukuro's lips moving against his before Mukuro forced him to open his lips. Tsuna still tried to push Mukuro but without success. He dug his fingers in Mukuro's shirt. Mukuro's lips felt soft and also his tongue. He tried to press his teeth on each other but Mukuro exploring his labial frenulum and caressing his lips with his tongue made Tsuna kind of dizzy. Mukuro pressed his leg between Tsuna's and rubbed his leg against Tsuna's crotch.

Tsuna had to gasp so he gave Mukuro the chance to enter his mouth with his tongue, exploring the whole new territory. It was all new to the brunet. He never kissed someone… wait. Did Mukuro just steal his first kiss? Tsuna tried to turn his head but he felt a hand, grabbing his hair on his back of his head, so Tsuna had no chance to escape.

It was crazy. Mukuro caressed Tsuna's tongue with his one, while rubbing his leg against Tsunas crotch. Tsuna searched for halt because he thought his legs would gave in. He moaned in the kiss; it made him dizzy. Finally, Mukuro stopped the kiss and as he pulled a bit away a film of salvia still connected their mouths. Tsuna's cheeked turned red and his eyes still confused but a bit glassy. How arousing.

Mukuro looked at Hibari, saw his angry, super duper angry death glare. Oh, this is so much fun, Mukuro thought and chuckled. He looked down to the confused Tsuna. Well, first he wanted to tease Hibari a little, and also Tsunayoshi. But Tsuna's and Hibari's reaction – especially Tsuna's - was more arousing than he thought it would be. The kiss was more stimulating. Tsuna got a sweet taste and his moan was so cute.

"Well, are you hard, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna widened his eyes and tried again to push him away. "N-no!" Tsuna screamed but he couldn't escape Mukuro's grip. His hand on his butt got more firm. "Liar", Mukuro said and pressed his legs with more pressure against Tsuna's crotch. "Hiiieee!" Tsuna shrugged. "No, stop…" He gasped, didn't realize how Mukuro opened his trousers. Only as he felt the pressure down there was gone. And as his legs felt kind of airy he realized that Mukuro had pull his trousers all the way down.

Mukuro pressed the smaller one on his chest, his back facing Hibari – or his sweet, little butt. One arm around Tsuna's shoulder, pressing him on Mukuro's body. His free hand wandered half under Tsuna's underwear. "Mukuro! Mukuro, stop this!" What the hell is happening? He couldn't believe it.

"No. I'm enjoying this too much", Mukuro snickered. He lightly caressed the coccyx of Tsuna and bent down to Tsuna, licking his ear. "Relax. You'll enjoy this."

It was obvious that Tsuna wouldn't! Tsuna shrieked again as he felt Mukuro's hand on his butt but he – fortunately – still wore his underwear. But Mukuro's grip got tighter, he pressed his finger between his buns making Tsuna gasp. "Kufufufu. You would really like to beat me, huh, Kyouya? Touching him so vulgarly. It makes you so angry." Mukuro grinned and bit Tsuna in the ear.

"Don't worry, Kyouya. He will enjoy it. He won't be in pain." Mukuro smirked. Seeing Hibari so angry made him more aroused. He wasn't able to move and was helpless to see his little … yeah, what was Tsuna to Hibari? Mukuro chuckled amused.

His hand on Tsuna's butt wandered to the other side of Tsuna's body. He rubbed Tsuna's stiff cock over his underwear. Tsuna gasped and dug his fingers in Mukuro's shirt again. The hell- ? Tsuna was aroused. He couldn't escape Mukuro's touches and he felt so hot. Just because Mukuro had to kiss him so passionately and do those to him.

"S-stop! Don't …" Tsuna bit his lower lip. "Why? You feel good right now." Mukuro grinned and turned a bit around. "We have to move so that Kyouya can see you clearly!"

Tsuna blushed. What was Mukuro saying? He didn't dare to look to Hibari. He hid his face in Mukuro's chest and gasped because Mukuro didn't stop rubbing his. "Oh my." Mukuro's hand ran under Tsuna's underwear, touched it now with his bare hand. "Hiiieee!" It was a completely different feeling. He felt Mukuro's warm hand touching the tip of his cock. Suddenly he felt the whole hand on his erection. Tsuna shrieked. "D-don't… this feels strange!" Tsuna whined and gasped loudly.

"Not strange. Good. It feels good, am I right?" Mukuro smirked and stroked Tsuna's cock. "n-no…it feels weird!" Tsuna gasped and breathed heavily. "Oya, oya, such a dishonest one. Well. We should turn you around, so that he can see everything, shall we?" As he said those words he turned Tsuna around. Now his chest and his boner faced Hibari. Mukuro wrapped his arm around Tsuna, holding him and pressing him against his one body. His other hand stroked Tsuna's cock. "Look, Kyouya. He's so aroused. He's all wet down here", Mukuro smirked. He pushed the underwear down so that Hibari could clearly see Tsuna's erection.

"N-no... stop this! This is embarrassing!" Tsuna tried again to free himself, but Mukuro's grip on his shoulder was to strong. He screamed a little as Mukuro pressed his finger on the tip of his cock. "My, my, don't be so impatient. Enjoy it", he whispered in Tsuna's ear and licked over it. His hand on his shoulder wandered higher to Tsuna's jaw and pressed his head to the side so Mukuro could give him a kiss again. He gave him a French kiss and of course he didn't stop caressing Tsuna's hard cock.

It was hard to breath. Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's arm which hand was on his jaw and turned his face away. "Haa…" Tsuna breathed heavily and closed the eyes.

Carefully he opened his eyes again and looked to Hibari. It was so embarrassing. But he couldn't fight back. His eyes widened, as he saw Hibari in the eyes.

Hibari looked … different. He glared at them, still angry but there was something else in his eyes. Tsuna was surprised and a bit shocked. "Look at him. He's so aroused", Mukuro said smirking.

Tsuna gulped and realized that Mukuro stopped stroking him. He panted. Suddenly he was turned around again, finding himself in the same position as before. "So. I think we showed Kyouya enough from the front", Mukuro said and grabbed Tsuna's ass. He knead it in his hands and pushed his underwear slowly down until his sweet butt was freed.

"Ah! No! Wait!"

Tsuna tried to push the hands off of his ass, but Mukuro wouldn't let go. "Don't, my sweet, little bunny", Mukuro murmured. He pressed Tsuna tighter to his body. "Relax, you will like it", he grinned. Mukuro wetted his own fingers, before placing the hand again on Tsuna's ass.

The thin, long fingers rubbed against Tsuna's entrance which made Tsuna gasped. "W-wait! What are you-" Tsuna asked in panic. Suddenly he felt something entering him. Mukuro's middle finger entered Tsuna and was pressed in him. Tsuna moaned and struggled lightly for breath. "Aaah… w-what…" Tsuna pressed his eyes shut and hold himself on Mukuro.

The finger inside him began to move. It made Tsuna moaned a bit but he gasped as he felt one more finger entering him. He pressed his face in Mukuro's chest. He was so embarrassed. He felt strange and weird and the finger inside him made him dizzy.

The fingers made the movement of a scissors, stretching his hole. "Uh…you're so tight", Mukuro snorted, and slowly felt his own erection growing bigger. "Take them out", Tsuna whined. "It feels weird! Take them out- Aah!" Mukuro pushed the fingers in him and pressed his buns wider apart to push his fingers better in Tsuna. "Do you really want me to take of the fingers? Your sweet hole seems to enjoying it", he snickered. "Aaah! No! Mukuro! Please!"

"Kufufufu, so sweet." Mukuro pulled his fingers out of Tsuna and grabbed Tsuna's leg. He lifted it up, put it around his hips and then Tsuna felt something rubbing his anus. Tsuna shrugged. What was it?! Tsuna was scared. Mukuro scared him. Why was he doing something like this?

Suddenly a sound like paper tearing or so was heard.

Everything went so quick. He felt he was pulled away from Mukuro, he felt a warm chest on his back, and then, as he looked up, he saw Hibari glaring at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, finally", Mukuro said and licked his finger, which was seconds ago in Tsuna. "Herbivore", Hibari growled. "I'll bite you to death…" The illusionist smirked. "Sure? Without me you wouldn't know the delicious view I just showed you. And don't say you weren't aroused. Because you still are."

Tsuna panted and looked confused to Hibari. What… He saw Mukuro approaching him again. "Why don't we three have some fun?", Mukuro chuckled and looked Hibari in the eyes. "Let him know the greatest pleasure. You will enjoy it." Hibari didn't say a word, still holding Tsuna in his arms, like he was protecting him.

Tsuna blinked and didn't know what to say. "L-let's stop this", he stuttered. "Please…"

"Oya, oya, what are you saying? How can we stop now, then you're so aroused? Look at that." Mukuro stroked lightly over Tsuna's cock. He shrugged and let out a moan. Hibari's grip tightened.

"Then we're ready I'll definitely bite you to death", Hibari growled to Mukuro. "I'm the first, who enter him."

Mukuro chuckled. "Of course, Kyouya."

Confused Tsuna looked from Hibari to Mukuro. What was happening? Tsuna had the feeling that they made some kind of a deal…

Suddenly he felt hands on his shirt pulling it up. "Huh? Wait-" But before Tsuna could realize what happened he was all naked in front of the two boys. Mukuro licked his lips. "There's a delicious meal in front of me. I know to enjoy it!" Tsuna felt hands on his bare hips which are definitely Hibari's. "Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna was scared. He was truly scared.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his chin and his hand was turned back so his lips crashed into Hibari's while Mukuro touched his stomach, exploring his body. Hibari gave Tsuna a passionate French kiss, he felt his tongue played with his tongue and Tsuna felt more aroused than before… Hibari's lips were so soft. Softer than… Mukuro's? Tsuna felt fingers on his nipple which played with them. Tsuna moaned in the kiss. He could barely breathe because of this.

It was crazy. The whole thing was completely crazy.

The hand on his chin disappeared but it wandered down over his back to his ass. He hadn't have to wait as he felt again finger inside him Tsuna moaned again in the kiss, tried to escaped but he had the feeling that he wasn't strong enough.

Hibari's fingers were in him. They moved in him and stretched him. It felt so weird. But… it was also so arousing.

"Oya….you have a way better reaction to Hibari as to me. That's kind of unfair, isn't it, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro said, looking to Tsuna. Tsuna opened his eyes, unable to move his head. He still was involved in the kiss Hibari gave him. Mukuro went on his knees, touching Tsuna's stomach with his lips, before he wandered down.

Tsuna felt a hot breath on his cock as he felt something wet touching it. Tsuna now forced his head to turn around so he could struggle for breath. He moaned as he realized that Mukuro licked his penis.

"N-no… stop… Hibari-san! M-Mukuro!"

Hibari thrusting his fingers in him while Mukuro giving him head. Tsuna moaned and leaned back on Hibari's body, resting his head on Hibari's shoulders. "No…I… gonna-" Tsuna dug his finger in Mukuro's hair. He didn't know there to put his hands. Helplessly he was exposed to them!

With a loud moan Tsuna wasn't able to warn Mukuro. He came in Mukuro's mouth. Hibari snorted, the walls around his fingers tightened, seemed to squeeze them.

As if he lost all his power his legs gave but he felt an arm wrapped around him. He blinked and looked over his shoulders to Hibari. With a question mark on his face he looked to Mukuro who slowly split the cum of Tsuna in his hands. "That's a lot, little bunny", Mukuro chuckled and his hand, wetted with Tsuna's cum wandered to his butt. "He needs more lubrication", he explained as Hibari glared at him.

Hibari pulled his fingers out which made Tsuna gasped. He still was hold by Hibari so he wouldn't fall on the floor. He felt Mukuro's wet fingers on his entrance and moaned lightly. "S-stop", Tsuna weakly said.

Suddenly he felt warm hands on his cock. "Hiiieee! D-don't!" he shrieked. He just came and was still sensitive there. But Hibari didn't care. He stroked and caressed his cock while Mukuro played with Tsuna's ass.

"Aah… n-no more.. stop it, you two!", Tsuna moaned but this turned them on even more. "Sure? You're hard again", Mukuro whispered in his ear. He entered with two fingers in Tsuna making him moan.

"Enough", Hibari said then, and pushed Mukuro's hand off of Tsuna's butt.

Tsuna felt the arm which hold him loosen and he slowly fell on his knees. He panted heavily, not knowing what was happening to him. He felt so hot again. He heard something unzipping as he felt Hibari's warmth on his back. "Relax", he whispered in his ear. Relax? For what?

He felt something rubbing against his anus then something pressed against it. "Aaah! W-wait…wha-"

A loud groan came out of Tsuna's mouth as something huge entered him. It felt like it was tearing apart. "Aah! I-it hurts…no…" Tsuna moaned. Hibari held him on his hips slowly entering Tsuna's hole.

So tight. "Relax. Take deep breaths", Hibari said, covered Tsuna's neck and shoulders with soft kisses. Hibari felt the walls around his cock relaxed a bit but he was still so damn tight. He felt the warmth and hearing Tsuna moaning aroused him even more. Tsuna tried to take deep breaths, but he widened his eyes as Hibari pushed his cock even deeper. "Nnngh…No…stop.. t-too… too deep" Tsuna groaned.

Hibari turned Tsuna's head to him and kissed him again. He explored Tsuna's mouth again with his tongue and pumped Tsuna's cock with his hands. Hibari loosed the kiss, a film of salvia connected their lips. "It's all in", he said, looking in Tsuna's glassy and aroused eyes. "Huh?" Tsuna couldn't think clear. He felt Hibari's cock so deep inside him. He felt every muscle of Hibari. It was so hard and hot.

"I'm moving", he said and did what he said. He began to move in Tsuna making him moan and struggle for breath. It was unbearable. He moaned and dug his fingers in the grass. "Aaah…Hi-Hibari-s-san!"

Then he felt fingers on his cheeks. Whose fingers were they? Hibari had one hand on his hips and the over one worked on his cock. Tsuna looked up but he couldn't see well because his eyes were glassy and teary. Mukuro.

"Oya. You'd forgotten about me. That's not nice, you know?" But he didn't seem to be mad or something. He looked more amused.

Mukuro stroked softly over Tsuna's wet and soft lips, before he pushed his finger slowly in his mouth. Tsuna couldn't think clear, he didn't know what to do. "Suck", Mukuro said.

Hibari glare at Mukuro, but he didn't say a word. He pulled slightly out of Tsuna and thrust deep into Tsuna again. Tsuna groaned. He tried to suck Mukuro's finger, lightly caressed them with his tongue. Confused he looked up to Mukuro. Mukuro licked his lips. "That's really an arousing sight", he said.

He pulled his fingers back as Hibari thrust hard in Tsuna making him scream. "Such lovely sounds, don't you think, too, Kyouya?", Mukuro chuckled. Hibari snorted. He stopped caressing Tsuna's cock, held his hips in both hands to thrust even better, harder in Tsuna. Tsuna couldn't do anything but moan and struggle for breath. His mind was dizzy and he was unable to think straight.

Mukuro put his thumb on Tsuna's lips, stroked over them. Then suddenly he felt something hot and wet on his lips. Tsuna realized that it was Mukuro's cock. "Don't do something funny, Tsunayoshi… " Mukuro stroked over his head and pressed his cock against Tsuna's mouth. He had to open his mouth as Hibari thrust his penis inside of Tsuna.

The illusionist took the chance to push his penis inside of Tsuna's mouth.

The brunet widened his eyes. Mukuro was big. It tasted strange. Unfamiliar. "Suck it. Caress it with your tongue. And don't use your teeth", Mukuro explained. Tsuna didn't want to. He tried to back away, but he felt a hand grabbing his hair on the back of his head. "Don't. Or I'll fuck your mouth like Kyouya is doing it with your ass", he warned in a amused tone. "Or do you like it that way?" Mukuro chuckled.

So Tsuna slowly began to suck Mukuro's cock. He didn't really know how to do it and he must do a really bad way because he couldn't think straight because Hibari was thrusting in him so hard and without mercy. But Mukuro didn't say a word. He was still hard and Tsuna had to swallow his pre-cum.

Tsuna lost track of time. He didn't know how long Hibari was fucking him and he didn't know then Mukuro began to thrust into his mouth. He barely remembered that he already cum… maybe he came twice? But Mukuro and also Hibari didn't come yet. He felt their cocks slamming inside him, making him dizzy.

"… I'm going to cum", Hibari suddenly warned Tsuna in a deep, rough voice. "Me, too", Mukuro said, looking at Hibari. Hibari snorted and rammed his cock deep inside of Tsuna and so did Mukuro. Tsuna's moan was swallowed because of Mukuro's hard cock.

Tsuna heard Hibari groaned, he felt his cock inside his hole began to twitch. Mukuro's cock inside his mouth also twitchd and he wanted to pull back, but Mukuro stopped him, pressed his head back. "Swallow it", Mukuro said in a rough voice. And then he felt the liquid coming out from his penis. Tsuna moaned. He didn't want to, but he was forced.

It tasted strange and bitter. He swallowed it obediently.

Mukuro pulled back and looked at Tsuna. A bit of his cum dripped out of his mouth. He smirked satisfied. He looked at Hibari.

Hibari pulled out of Tsuna. He saw how his sperm slowly dripped out of his hole. "Kufufufu, he sure 'drips' a lot", Mukuro said and stroked Tsuna over his cheek.

The brunet panted heavily, trying to rest a bit. He did not see the evil smile of Mukuro. Suddenly he was pushed back. Hibari could catch him and glared at Mukuro. "What are you doing?", he asked growling. Mukuro licked his lips. "We're not ready yet. Are we?" Mukuro chuckled and spread Tsuna's leg, who now lied on his back, his head resting on Hibari's leg. He blinked confused and looked to Mukuro.

"Huh?" He couldn't say more because Mukuro thrust without warning into Tsuna. Tsuna screamed.

That night Tsuna was took so many times by Mukuro and Hibari. Both of them enjoyed Tsuna's screams and moans but also his cute reaction. The next day Tsuna was too exhausted to care about their camp…

* * *

****_Well, that was it xD Haha. There's one more chapter. But I don't know when to upload this... this took so long. . . xD_

**_R&R :)_**


End file.
